Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 10 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 6 - 10 \times 2 + 2 $ $ = 6 - 20 + 2 $ $ = -14 + 2 $ $ = -12 $